


and in the dark, i can hear your heartbeat

by ignisgayentia



Series: ignoct week 2k19 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s ignoct, Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Ignoct Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “I was wondering if I may touch you -- I’d certainly like to see, in my own way, how much you’ve changed.”It's as if everything else has faded away with Ignis's words. All Noctis wants is this, even if they’re his last moments in this plane of existence, he wants to spend it with Ignis memorizing the differences in his face.Noctis swallows his emotions. "You can always touch me, Specs."Ignoct WeekDay Five:Blind Ignis touching Noctis





	and in the dark, i can hear your heartbeat

It’s apparently been ten years -- an entire  _ decade -- _ since Noctis has seen Ignis. It’s also been ten years since Ignis has seen  _ anything _ , let alone Noctis. The residual guilt regarding it that builds up in Noct’s chest as soon as he’s emerged from the crystal can’t seem to leave, but he knows that he’ll do everything he can to make up for all the sacrifices made for him. 

Noctis will bring the light back to this world, and he’ll stop at nothing to do so.

Seeing Ignis again, after all this time, fills his heart with fondness as much as it does sadness. Ignis’s scars, still prominent, but faded, are hidden behind a visor, his hair styled back instead of straight up. Other than that, his appearance hasn’t changed much. Noctis doesn’t really know how much he  _ himself _ has changed, but he knows one thing that hasn’t changed between the two of them.

Noctis is still very much in love with Ignis with all of his being, in any way he possibly can be. He hasn’t told Ignis about his feelings, not yet. After ten years, and knowing what will likely happen next, it probably doesn’t matter anymore.

That’s until Noctis sees Ignis again. Here Ignis is, as caring, doting, poignant, and more handsomely regal than Noct, the actual king, would ever hope to be, and all of Noct’s self-preservation seems to melt away. Telling Ignis could be cruel, perhaps Noctis should hold his tongue -- but Noct isn’t sure he can do that.

Maybe Noctis should allow himself to be selfish one last time. He’s sure Ignis would indulge him. Ignis has done everything for him without hesitation or regret.

Noctis has no idea how he ever got so lucky to have a man like Ignis in his life, and after ten long years, he’s here again, with Ignis -- and the guys -- at his side, like nothing’s changed. Nothing and everything.

Hammerhead has changed so much now, all but a station for daemon hunting instead of the gas station, diner, and garage that Noctis remembers from so long ago, back when everything seemed hopeful -- back when the fickle feelings about Ignis in his heart were just a dull flame, constantly there and yet still smoldering.

Those feelings are nothing compared to now; they’ve intensified, the flames of his feelings licking away at him constantly the longer he gazes at Ignis. Noctis doesn’t have much time left, and all the feelings he’s been trying so hard to keep at bay burst forth somehow. Noctis can’t stop his eyes from lingering on Ignis; the soft scar on his lip as he gently smiles, the way his eyebrows quirk up teasingly, the soft strands of hair that fall forward onto his forehead. He’s so beautiful in every way a person could possibly be, and Noct wants to  _ covet _ it.

“Your majesty,” Ignis says softly, distracting Noctis from his preoccupation. “Might we have a moment alone? In the caravan, perhaps?”

Noctis sits up, glancing at Prompto and Gladio worriedly before letting his eyes linger back to Ignis. “Sure, Specs. Are you okay?”

Ignis’s smile is gentle; pained, but still fond. Noctis can certainly relate. “I’m wonderful, now that you’re here. I simply would like to ask you something, if you don’t mind.”

Noctis has no idea what Ignis would possibly need to ask him that can’t be asked in front of Prompto and Gladio -- they’re all but attached at the hip, four souls merged into one. Still, being alone with Ignis sounds awfully nice, away from the teases of his best friend and his shield, who both know very well where Noctis’s feelings lie regarding his advisor.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Noctis promises, smiling softly even though Ignis can’t see it.

Ten years ago, Noctis would’ve whined about having to get up and go somewhere else. Right now, all he wants is to do is just that.

Noctis gently guides Ignis to the caravan, although he hardly needs it -- Ignis can get around so well these days, he’s noticed. Noctis supposes he’s had quite a long time to adjust. Still, Noctis can’t help but hover his hand over the small of Ignis’s back as they walk up the steps of the caravan, just in case.

Noctis watches Ignis walk over to the tiny bed -- the uncomfortable mattress still fresh in his memory from how badly it gave him a backache when he was younger -- and sit down on it softly.

Ignis pats the space next to him gently. “Would you care to join me, Noct?”

Noctis doesn’t respond with words; he walks over immediately and sits next to Ignis. He can feel the warmth of Ignis’s leg against his own even through their clothing, and it sends a pleasant tingle through his body. Being close to Ignis isn’t a foreign thing to him, but it’s just been so long;  _ too _ long.

Too much really is never enough, sometimes.

Ignis smiles softly in Noct’s direction, and Noctis feels himself filled with longing, an ache in his chest so tangible that it almost hurts  _ too  _ much. 

“What’s up, Ignis?” Noctis asks, voice low.

“My  _ full  _ name? My, you  _ have _ grown,” Ignis teases fondly. “I do wonder just how much. I realize I’ve no idea what you look like any longer.”

Noct’s heart aches for an entirely different reason now. He lets out a sad sigh, ducking his head. “You’re probably not missing much.”

“Now, now,” Ignis soothes, reaching out to place a hand on Noct’s leg comfortingly, “I wasn’t intending to garner pity. Do I look differently to you?”

Noct returns his gaze to Ignis. One of Ignis’s eyes has opened since the last time he saw him, the color of his pupil-less eye much brighter than the pretty green he remembers. It’s still beautiful, however, just like the rest of Ignis. Ignis has always been so beautiful.

“Not really,” Noctis admits. “You’re still-- you.”

This earns a pleasant, deep laugh from Ignis. “I should hope so, my liege.”

Noctis can’t help it; he’s always reacted so strongly to that title, only from Ignis’s mouth, however. He finds his heart beating hard in his chest, so long since he’s heard Ignis say that with such reverence.

“You look good,” Noctis promises, “as handsome as ever.”

Ignis tilts his head softly toward Noctis, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. “You’re far too kind,” Ignis whispers. “I was wondering if I may touch you -- I’d certainly like to see, in my own way, how much you’ve changed.”

It's as if everything else has faded away with Ignis's words. All Noctis wants is this, even if they’re his last moments in this plane of existence, he wants to spend it with Ignis memorizing the differences in his face. 

Noctis swallows his emotions. "You can always touch me, Specs."

Ignis seems sheepish, chuckling softly as he turns his head away slightly. "Apologies, I hadn't known if… if anything had changed in that regard."

Noctis doesn't really know what Ignis is referring to, but all he knows is that there's nothing more that he wants in this world than this. 

"Nothing's changed. Not like that," Noctis promises far too quickly.

Ignis turns his head back toward the sound of Noct's voice. He seems nervous, a rare sight on his advisor, but one Noct has practiced to spot well. Ignis's lips part, an uncertain expression on his face as he slides his hand off of Noct's knee.

Noctis's breathing catches in his throat as he watches Ignis remove his gloves, setting them down on the bed next to him. Getting to touch Ignis like this, it's more than anything Noctis could ask for, especially now. 

Noctis wants to tell him so badly, but he can't lose this; not now. 

Ignis's hand reaches out to touch Noct's shoulder, squeezing it gently. He frowns. "You've lost weight," he murmurs, disappointment in his tone. 

"Does it matter?" Noctis asks with a slightly bitter laugh.

"It does to me," Ignis responds, his voice a low, deep murmur that speeds up Noct's already racing heart.

With that, Ignis slides his hand up Noct's shoulder to gently brush his warm fingers along Noct's neck. Goosebumps instantly dart along his neck, swallowing nervously under Ignis's questing fingers. Ignis makes no comment save for a slightly deep inhale, always so stoic.

When Ignis's fingers reach Noct's face, Noct can't help but shiver. It's been so long since he's felt a touch like this, especially from the man he loves so deeply.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Ignis asks, misinterpreting Noct's body language. 

"Yeah," he responds after a moment. "Don't… don't stop."

Ignis's features soften, the fingers gently touching his face slide further back to cup his cheek. Ignis's thumb brushes along Noct's cheekbone, and Noctis allows his eyes to close at the soft touch. 

"You have facial hair," Ignis notes, sounding slightly taken aback.

Noctis opens his eyes at this. "Is that bad?"

Ignis caresses his face a little more fervently, a tiny laugh escaping his lips. "Not at all. Merely surprising. You used to be unable to attempt mere peach fuzz."

Noctis laughs too, despite himself. "Yeah."

Ignis smiles. “It feels wonderful. Soft.”

Noctis can barely suppress a longing sigh as Ignis's thumb traces Noct's jawline, the gentle touches making Noct's body respond; heart hammering, breaths increasing. Noctis even starts to feel himself getting hard, unable to control the unconscious response to being touched after going so long without. 

Ignis continues to brush his fingers along the bridge of Noct's nose, his forehead, his hairline. Ignis gently brushes Noct’s hair back. 

“Your hair is longer,” Ignis adds softly.

“Yeah. No barbers in the crystal,” Noctis says sarcastically.

“I’m certain it suits you,” Ignis promises. “Everything always does on you.”

Noctis laughs. “Sap.”

Ignis then brushes his thumb just at the corner of Noct's mouth before running the pad of his thumb against his lips with the gentlest of touches. “These are still the same.” He smirks.

Noctis parts his lips without thinking, letting out an emotional sigh. “How would you know?”

“Ah,” Ignis whispers, his voice dipping low, “I would never forget such a sight.”

There’s only a handful of ways to interpret  _ that, _ and he feels his body respond even more, the half-arousal in his pants starting to swell more and more. “Yeah?” Noctis asks, feigning confidence. “Do you like them?”

Ignis slides his hand back down to Noctis’s neck, and Noctis has to bite back a moan at the feeling of Ignis’s fingers pressing against his jugular. “You needn’t ask that, Noct.”

Noctis does, though. He wants to ask him  _ everything, _ tell him  _ everything. _ “Sure,” Noctis blows it off, not wanting to cross a line that Ignis might now want to. “So, what’s the verdict? Am I a stranger now?”

Ignis frowns, his thumb gently caressing Noctis’s neck. “You will never be a stranger to me.”

Wisps of affection tug at Noct’s heart, and he finds words tumbling from his lips, words he swore he wouldn’t say. He can’t burden Ignis with them, not now. “Ignis… I…”

“Tell me,” Ignis urges soothingly. He takes his free hand and places it on Noct’s knee, sliding higher slowly. “Noctis, tell me everything.”

Noctis gasps a little as the hand on his leg curls inward, suggestively sliding high enough to touch his arousal. If his hand slides any higher, Ignis will find out how hard Noctis is right now, and everything would be shattered, just like that. Noctis has to warn him somehow.

It’s too late; Ignis’s hand brushes against the bulge in Noct’s pants, obviously aroused from Ignis’s touches.

Noctis tries to back away, panicking a little. He doesn’t want Ignis to find out like  _ this.  _ “Iggy, I’m… please, I’m sorry, I… it’s been a long time, and I can’t help it, I--”

Ignis’s grip on his thigh tightens, squeezing a little. The other hand resting on Noctis’s neck slides up again to cradle his face, thumb giving those gentle caresses against his cheekbone again. “An apology is the last thing I want right now, Noct.”

Noct looks at Ignis with slight surprise, his heart hammering in his chest as he reaches forward to touch Ignis’s face. “Shit, Specs, I don’t even know where to begin.” He laughs anxiously, fingers pressed against the warmth of Ignis’s cheek. 

“I know the feeling,” Ignis says softly. 

Noctis slides Ignis’s visor off of his face, displaying his scars fully for Noctis to see. Noctis slides his fingers to touch the soft scars, raised but not as prominently as the last time Noctis saw them.

“You’re beautiful,” Noctis finds himself blurting, sliding his hand down to cradle Ignis’s face the same way Ignis is.

Ignis inhales sharply. “Noctis, allow me--”

“Yes,” Noctis exhales, answering before Ignis can even ask. “Gods, Iggy,  _ yeah.” _

With a breath of relief, the hand on Noctis’s thigh slowly slides upward, fingers gliding along Noct’s cock through his pants. As soon as Ignis’s fingers press with intent, gripping the length of his arousal tightly through the fabric, Noctis gasps.

“Mmm, I know,” Ignis whispers. “It’s alright… relax.”

“Please, Ignis, I…  _ oh--” _ Noctis gasps again when the heel of Ignis’s hand presses down against his cock roughly. He’s never been one to be vocal about something like this, but Noctis is trying to find the words to say, trying to figure out how to tell him. “Iggy--”

“I know, love.”

Noctis bites his lip, staring at Ignis’s face, the term of endearment catching Noctis entirely off-guard. There’s nothing but a fond sort of reverence plain on Ignis’s face, and all Noctis wants to do is gaze at his features for as long as he can; remember every inch that has changed since Noctis last saw him. Ignis starts palming Noctis through his pants, and Noctis  _ whines _ .

Noctis can’t find the proper words. Instead, he surges forward, capturing Ignis’s lips with his own messily. He gasps against the warmth of Ignis’s mouth, kissing him with ten years worth of love and longing pent up all this time.

Ignis’s other hand slides around to the back of Noctis’s head, gasping softly as he kisses Noctis back with equal fervor. His tongue darts out to tease Noct’s lower lip, and Noctis lets him, wanting to taste Ignis on his tongue.

Noctis never thought he didn’t have to say anything at all in order to get this, what he’s been waiting for all this time. Ignis’s mouth moves just as eagerly as his own, like he needed this just as much. Noctis hopes so, so badly.

The hand curled gently around the back of Noct’s head moves to join the other at Noct’s crotch, fingers quickly working open the button of his pants. Noctis moans, desperate to feel Ignis’s touch,  _ needing _ it.

Noctis slides his arms around Ignis’s neck as Ignis slowly lays him down in the caravan bed, their lips not once detaching from one another. In a way, it says more than words can at the moment; it’s been far too much and far too long to ever be able to put into words the feelings that charge the tiny cramped caravan’s atmosphere right now.

Noctis is okay with that, for now.

Fingers dive down under the waist of Noct’s pants as soon as they’re unzipped. Noctis gasps as he feels his advisor’s fingers wrap around his cock, ungloved and warm. His cock throbs at the sensation, Ignis gently caressing the length of his cock with sure, steady movements, squeezing the tip on every upstroke.

“Specs,” Noctis gasps against Ignis’s mouth. “Shit,  _ Ignis--” _

Noctis opens his eyes just in time to see the beautiful part to Ignis’s lips as they ghost along Noctis’s jawline. “Noct,” Ignis whispers, “you’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you.”

Noctis chases Ignis’s lips to kiss him again, groaning at the depth of Ignis’s words. “I love you,” Noctis whispers back. “I love you, S-Specs.”

“I know, my love,” Ignis murmurs, peppering kisses along Noctis’s mouth. “I love you more than I have words for.”

Noctis moans as he feels Ignis pull his cock out of his pants to access it better. The warmth of Ignis’s thumb brushes along the tip of Noct’s cock, and he feels himself shamefully leak against Ignis’s fingers. Ignis’s fingers are quick and certain as they pump Noctis’s cock eagerly.

Noctis feels himself melt back into the mattress, hips lifting off of it to coax Ignis’s movements harder. He whines, nails digging into the back of Ignis’s neck as he lets Ignis do whatever he wants to him.

Ten years is a long time to go without touch. Noctis pants a little, cock throbbing harder against Ignis’s fingers. He feels an orgasm imminent, knowing he won’t last much longer -- he never really had to begin with, and the ten-year abstinence didn’t exactly help.

“Gods, Ignis, I’m…” Noctis cries out, lips parting with ecstasy.

“Come for me, my liege. Show me,” Ignis utters with gentle fervor.

Ignis squeezes just underneath the head of Noctis’s cock, encouraging him further as he pumps Noctis’s cock once, twice, three more times.

Noctis comes sharply, gasping as his hips stutter, feeling his cum seep out all over Ignis’s fingers and down his length. His heart pounds in his chest as pleasure floods through his body, eyes closing with the intensity of it.

“Ngh,” Noctis grunts, unable to form a coherent word.

Noctis feels pressure on his lips, Ignis’s own. He keeps his eyes closed as he kisses Ignis, breathing heavily against the man’s lips.

“I mean it,” Noctis says once the pressure is gone from his lips.

“Mmm, pardon?” 

“I love you so much, Ignis.”

“I always mean what I say to you, your majesty,” Ignis says softly. “But I’m glad to hear it, nonetheless. I’ve always loved you, darling.”

Noctis opens his eyes, allowing them to linger on Ignis’s face before they settle on the obvious bulge in Ignis’s own pants.

“What are we gonna do, Specs?” Noctis asks, voice heavy with emotion.

“I suppose we’ll have to make do with the time that is given to us,” Ignis says gently, his smile soft yet sad.

Noctis’s heart aches. “Lay down. Let me get you something to clean that up with.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, relaxing onto the bed as he obeys Noctis. He brings him a tissue to clean his fingers with. Noctis lets him finish before pressing his body on top of Ignis’s.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums appreciatively as he wraps his arms around Noctis, letting his lips press against Noctis’s.

They kiss like that for what feels like forever, until the hardness Noctis feels pressing against his leg from Ignis’s crotch is a little difficult to ignore.

“Ignis,” Noctis says, a bit breathless, “I want to touch you, too.”

“You don’t have to,” Ignis assures him. “I simply wished to take care of you, love.”

Noctis smiles. “I want to,” he promises. “You have no idea how much I want to.”

Ignis lets out a soft moan of his own. “Then I’m all yours.”

Noctis feels a swirl of nerves and excitement at the thought of touching and being with Ignis like this, after all this time. He slides down Ignis’s body, not really knowing what he’s doing, but determined to do it anyway. He settles between Ignis’s legs on the tiny caravan bed, and he hears Ignis’s breathing catch as soon as Noct starts to unbutton his pants.

Noctis smiles softly as he tugs Ignis’s pants down just enough to pull Ignis’s cock out, long and slender, a gentle flush of pink showcasing his arousal nicely. Ignis, at this point, has already thrown an arm over his face as Noctis grips the base of his cock tightly. Ignis’s lips part delicately, a soft groan leaving the usually composed tactician’s lips as soon as Noct strokes his cock once.

_ “Noctis,” _ Ignis moans almost a little too loudly.

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?” Noctis says softly, his free hand sliding up Ignis’s thigh. “Because you’re perfect.”

Ignis’s free hand digs into the bedsheets. “You haven’t, until tonight,” he teases with a breathless laugh.

“Mmm, well you are,” Noctis surges forward, teasing his lips over the head of Ignis’s cock. “Stunning.”

Ignis looks as though he’s about to reply, lips parting further. It’s quick to turn to a gasp instead when Noctis takes the head of Ignis’s cock in his mouth, rewarded with the salty tang of precome on his tongue as soon as he sucks hard.

“Bloody hell,” Ignis barks out, hips gently pushing forward to seek more pleasure.

Ignis’s cock feels hot and heavy on Noct’s tongue as he ducks his head to take more of the thick flesh past his lips. Noctis moans against Ignis’s cock as he swirls his tongue around the length, taking it in his mouth as far as it can go.

Fingers bury themselves in Noctis’s hair just as he moves his mouth upward to tease the tip again. Ignis lets out another heated groan. Noctis looks up at Ignis’s face; he’s never seen Ignis look so  _ gone _ before. It does a number on Noctis, feeling himself somehow grow aroused again, his cock aching a little as he dips to take Ignis’s cock deeper into his mouth again.

“Noctis,” Ignis moans. “My  _ liege…” _

Noctis moans again around the length of Ignis’s arousal in his mouth, starting to suck roughly on his advisor’s cock. He finds a steady pace with his mouth and tongue, jaw going a little slack to accommodate for Ignis’s size. On every upstroke of his mouth, he teases his tongue in the slit of Ignis’s cock, wanting to reward himself with the taste of Ignis’s precome.

It feels so  _ right _ doing this, finally, after all of this time. He doesn’t even care that his own cock is hardening again against the bedsheets as he sucks Ignis’s cock harder. All he wants is to bring Ignis to pleasure, to taste every drop of his pleasure as it comes.

Noctis rewards Ignis with a few more rough sucks just underneath the head of Ignis’s cock. He doesn’t know if that will feel good to Ignis, but he knows  _ he’s  _ the most sensitive there. Noctis knows he’s done well when Ignis’s hips stutter, pushing almost violently off the bed as Ignis moans low, a deep, pretty sound.

“Noct, my  _ word,” _ Ignis says, letting out a breathless laugh as he grows a little impatient, thrusting into Noctis’s mouth.

Noctis allows Ignis to set the pace, moaning every time Ignis pushes his cock a little too far, hitting the back of his throat roughly, making him choke a little. Noctis assures Ignis that it’s fine with another moan, digging his nails into the meat of Ignis’s thighs. 

Noctis’s own cock throbs with neglect now, fully hard and feeling that familiar tingle of pleasure flooding through him. He can’t exactly touch himself, but he’ll have to, again. He supposes it’s just because he’s gone so long without, but if he’s honest with himself, this is the most arousing experience he’s ever had.

The fingers in Noctis’s hair tighten as Noctis lets his mouth get thoroughly fucked. He feels a bit of drool spill out of the corner of his mouth with the pace Ignis sets, but he can hardly care. He feels Ignis’s cock start to throb on his tongue, the blood flow of his arousal making it even warmer in his mouth.

“Noct… Noctis, darling, I’m…” Ignis moans, the motion of his hips turning slightly erratic, and Noct can tell that he’s close.

Ignis yanks on Noctis’s hair tightly as Noctis tastes the salty warmth of Ignis’s cum on his tongue as Ignis comes with a low groan. Noctis shudders as he feels his own cock start to come, dry orgasming right against the bed as he swallows every drop of Ignis’s cum. Noctis’s tongue caresses Ignis’s length through his orgasm, whining in pleasure as Noctis comes as well, entirely untouched.

“Astrals above, Noct,” Ignis pants out, hips starting to slow as he melts back into the mattress.

Noctis lets his lips slide off of Ignis’s softening cock, breathless and a little messy, the taste of Ignis’s cum still prominent on his tongue.

“Shit, Specs, you made me come again,” Noctis admits sheepishly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Ignis chuckles, motioning for Noctis to crawl upward. “Are you alright, my love?”

Noctis laughs, obliging as he slowly slides up Ignis’s body, settling nicely with his head rested against his chest. “Yeah,” Noctis says softly. “I’m perfect.”

“That you are,” Ignis teases, fingers gently carding through Noct’s hair. “Of all the times I’d imagined this, I would have never thought it would be like this.”

“You imagined this?” Noctis asks with a gentle surprise. “I thought it was just me…”

“I have always loved you, dear Noctis,” Ignis murmurs gently. “And I daresay I always will.”

“I was… I was scared to tell you,” Noctis admits. “‘Cause I didn’t want you to have to… when I’m gone, y’know, I…”

“Shh. I would always wish you to tell me. Long overdue, if one were to ask me.”

Noctis nods against Ignis’s chest. “Thank you, Specs. You’ve made my life a happy one, and I… I couldn’t ask for anything differently. I’m sorry I… wasted all of our time, when we could’ve--”

“Hush. We’ve wasted nothing, Noct. The time that I have spent caring for you and staying at your side has been the light of my life, just as you are. You’ve brought light to my world long before you will bring light to the rest of the world,” Ignis whispers, kissing Noct’s head softly.

Affection tugs at Noctis’s heart, and despite what they just shared together, he feels nervous all over again. Nervous about the future, nervous about Ignis, nervous about his sacrifice. He digs his fingers into Ignis’s chest, as if it could make him stay.

“I don’t deserve you, Ignis, I never have.”

“Funnily enough, your majesty,” Ignis says teasingly, “I’ve always felt as though  _ I _ don’t quite deserve  _ you _ .”

Noctis lets out a shaky laugh. “You can have any part of me you want, Specs.”

“And if I wanted all of you?”

Noctis smiles, pressing his lips to Ignis’s softly. “You’ve always had all of me. You always will.”

Noctis doesn’t remember falling asleep in Ignis’s arms, buried under the blankets of the tiny caravan bed, but he can’t say he regrets it, spending one last night with Ignis before he’d return the dawn -- after all, Ignis would always be in his heart, no matter what should befall either of them.

Noctis wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any errors, i apologize -- i've looked it over twice but i had to rush through writing this a bit. thanks for reading <3 my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
